


Same time tomorrow?

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - Kinkfest on IJ [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Community: kinkfest, Fighty sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya learns he doesn’t mind the taste of blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same time tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfest on IJ - Prompt: Bleach, Zaraki/Byakuya: Battlefield sex - Dripping

It wasn’t about love or affection. It was about release from a distraction, to sate the body and clear the mind so that all that was left was the focus on the battle.

Byakuya ignored the blood sliding down his face and dripping onto his bare shoulder, jerking slightly as Zaraki’s hot tongue lapped it up.

“You look good in blood…and taste even better.”

Perhaps it had been a mistake to accept Zaraki’s challenge to a fight. He’d known Zaraki held a great amount of power within him, felt the odd flicker of it on occasion but he had been unprepared for the full force if it, used in the moment his Bankai would have struck. Byakuya expected he would have a headache from hitting his head against the tree he’d been thrown into, the gash to his temple from a rock that had struck him before Zaraki was suddenly there, large and looming over him, pressing him against the tree and licking the blood away.

They might be of different stations in life but Byakuya understood this. Battlelust and bloodlust and the need to release it before it consumed the mind. Usually he would deal with the lust caused by intense fighting in the privacy of the Kuchiki mansion, alone in the shower where the water drowned out the noises he would make. Like the soft noise that escaped him as Zaraki slid two fingers into his mouth, fingers that tasted of sweat, metal and blood. Byakuya sucked on them, distracted by hands tugging at his clothing, by teeth leaving marks on his shoulder and neck. It had been some time since he had been touched like this.

The air was cool but Zaraki’s body hot as clothing fell in a pile at their feet. Wet fingers slipped from between slick lips, replaced by a hot demanding tongue and biting teeth. There was a moan as Byakuya’s leg was lifted, bodies rubbing together as hasty stretching barely prepared him for the cock suddenly thrust into him. Byakuya heard a hiss through the haze of sharp pain, unsure if it was him or Zaraki.

Bark bit into his back through his robe as he was fully lifted, legs automatically wrapping about slim hips and tight ass. He could feel the flexing of muscle under his crossed legs, half smiled into the mouth ravaging his as he slipped a hand between them and stroked himself. The growl from Zaraki sent a shiver up his spine, Byakuya breaking the kiss and resting his head back against the tree to watch Zaraki fuck him. It felt better than good and Byakuya scratched his nails down Zaraki’s chest and over a nipple. Zaraki pressed closer, teeth sinking into his shoulder and Byakuya tensed, pulses of heat hitting his chest, Zaraki biting harder as he too stilled in release, fingers bruising on Byakuya’s hips.

Byakuya put up with the licking of his shoulder for a few moments, pushing firmly at the body pinning his to the tree. He said nothing as they dressed, already half hard again as Zaraki’s release dribbled down his thighs. He knew he was being watched by eyes that had flared gold moments before, now only one observing his every move, the eye patch back in its rightful place.

Picking up his zanpakuto, Byakuya left Zaraki where he was, carefully walking away, the twinges of abused muscles welcome. His only acknowledgment of the other captain a slight inclination of the head in answer to an unspoken question he’d seen in Zaraki‘s eye. Byakuya would be here the next day to battle once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think this was the third or fourth start. They were getting too talkative…so now they’re silent XD Ah, first Bleach fic by me. Thanks to Chi for the confidence boot up bum aka quick read through *luffs*


End file.
